


Drabbles (Various ships)

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:06:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3456755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>annieodaairs on tumblr prompted "swanfirequeen established relationship fluff", inspired by this post from otpprompts: <br/>Imagine Person A and Person B of your OTP arguing over who gets the last doughnut.<br/>OT3 Bonus: Person C takes the doughnut while they’re not paying attention.</p></blockquote>





	Drabbles (Various ships)

Green and brown eyes stared at each other .“There’s only one bearclaw left.”

“I know, Neal. I can see that.”

“It’s my last day here, Ems.”

“Not happening. I’m the sheriff.”

“I’m married to the mayor.”

“So am I!”

“Ok, that was not my best argument… I haven’t had any breakfast.”

“I _live_ with you, moron. We had the exact same thing this morning.”

“I’m bigger….?”

“We both know that never stopped me from eating more than you. Plus, I bought the bear claws.”

“We have a joint account, so technically we both paid for it.”

“I carried it here…?”

“We were in a car, and I was driving.”

“We can split it?”

“Ok, but next time we’re buying an even number.”

“Alright.”

They both left Emma’s office and froze at what they found. Regina was resting against Neal’s desk, mouth full, face dirty with icing sugar and the empty box of pastries sitting beside her. “Hi..?”

**Author's Note:**

> annieodaairs on tumblr prompted "swanfirequeen established relationship fluff", inspired by this post from otpprompts:   
> Imagine Person A and Person B of your OTP arguing over who gets the last doughnut.  
> OT3 Bonus: Person C takes the doughnut while they’re not paying attention.


End file.
